


It's Our House We Can Love Who We Want To

by tardiscrashing



Series: The Grimloner Cuddle Files [4]
Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Nick slept over at Ian's house after going to a Miley Cyrus concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our House We Can Love Who We Want To

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a link on the Breakfast Show and actual things that actual Nick and Ian actually said. 
> 
> Of course much of it is my own creative license.

It was nearly 2AM when Ian hear’s his front door open, and someone comes in rather loudly, humming ‘We Can’t Stop’ very off-key. It was only a half beat later before Nick was…well….singing would be the wrong word, “turn down for what!” throughout the house. Ian groaned as he rolled over and pulled his blankets over his head. He was soon interrupted by his house guest.”

”Ian, Ian, the concert was so good.” Nick started rambling, “Like it started with these lights that were like purple or red or summat and the lights went down and then there were people dressed as giant fluffy cats. And Miley wore this one outfit that was like…amazing and…”

Ian wasn’t sure how long Nick talked. Ian was trying to stay awake and trying to listen, but it was so early and he really didn’t want to have to deal with a hungover DJ in the morning.

"Nick. You can tell me everything about the concert later. But can we seriously go to bed now? Please."

Nick stopped talking almost instantly, like Ian had suddenly reminded him of how exhausted he actually was, and he nodded in agreement. Satisfied with that Ian rolled over in bed and it wasn’t two seconds before Ian felt Nick tugging at his blankets, He looked up and met Nick’s sleepy gaze 

"What are you doing?"

Nick stopped, looking surprised, “Getting into bed.”

"Not with me."

"Aw Ian, lighten up! I’m tired! Come on, let’s have a cuddle!" Nick whined, tugging more at Ian’s blankets.

"No. You’re an uninvited guest. You can sleep on the couch." Ian pulled the blankets back over toward him. He grabbed the spare pillow and thrust it into Nick’s arms. "You can have that. Now go to bed, it’s late." 

"But….Ian are you serious?"

Ian didn’t respond, simply reached over and switched off his bedside lamp. Nick hugged the pillow to him, turning to sadly trudge out of Ian’s bedroom in the dark. He didn’t get it. He and Ian weren’t strangers to a cuddle. There were countless times Aimee had found them asleep in Nick’s bed, or her bed, or on the couch. Often with Thurston and Puppy curled up nearby. She had the photos to prove it. 

Nick was a grown man. He didn’t need Ian to sleep next to him.

But it was common knowledge amongst Nick’s friends that he hated to sleep alone. 

His face in a pout, Nick stretched out on the couch, making sure his alarms were set before turning on to his side and curling up, a dim light from the hallway beaming in. He sat up and wandered back into Ian’s bedroom, grabbing his dot-to-dot book off the dresser.

"I don’t really like Audrey Hepburn."

A defeated sigh came.

"What?" Ian mumbled into his pillow.

"Audrey Hepburn. I don’t think I like her. I mean, I’ve never seen her in anything, but I don’t get why everyone thinks she was so great. Just because everyone else thinks so."

Ian switched on his bedside lamp again, “Is there a point to this Nicholas?”

"No." Nick paused, "I think I want a cup of tea." He walked out of the bedroom, heading toward the kitchen, Ian assumed. "Ian?” Nick called through the quiet house. “You want to come make us a cup of tea before we go to bed? Ian?” 

With a frustrated groan, Ian flung the blankets off, and marched into the kitchen where Nick was staring at the kettle and trying to turn it on. Nick was possibly a little drunk, because he had made tea in this kettle plenty of times, and suddenly seemed to have forgotten how to use it. 

"You want tea Ian?"

"No. I’m going to bed. And so should you. It’s nearly half 3 in the morning, why are you back so late?"

"Was hanging out with Miley."

Ian rolled his eyes, “Of course you were. But you do remember you have an important job to get up for in four hours. And I am not calling Matt to make up an excuse for you being late.”

"I won’t be late." Nick set down the cup he’d been holding, before looking over at his friend stood there in his pajamas. He yawned loudly and started to sit down before Ian grabbed his arm. 

"Oh no. Nope. If you get on that floor I won’t get you off again…..Hush. Not what I meant and you know that."

"I don’t want to sleep alone." Nick started up at Ian who was holding on to his shoulders. Nick pulled Ian closer and practically nuzzled himself into the crook of Ian’s neck. "Please…Ian….please it’s lonely on the couch please." 

"God you’re so clingy when you’re drunk." Ian looked down at Nick, who was attempting to make the saddest most pathetic face he could possibly muster. "Fine. You can sleep in my bed. But you stay on your side, understand?"

When the alarm went off at half 6 Nick was curled up next to Ian, fingers loosely gripped onto his t-shirt, snoring softly.


End file.
